


The scale

by Adalines_fifth



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, hard choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adalines_fifth/pseuds/Adalines_fifth
Summary: Supergirl has to choose between 500 people and Lena. Will she save her love or will she do what's for the better good?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164





	The scale

**Author's Note:**

> One shot

Lena had thought that when her life came to an end it would be by a bullet from some assassin sent to kill the last Luthor, that she’d be hunted for her name. Instead she was being used to tear the love of her life apart, as a scale to make the hero have to choose between being a hero or being selfish.

She told the hero that it was alright, that the   
people needed her and that she wouldn’t expect her to be anything other than herself even for her. Lena smiled through tears at the thought that the last time she would see her wife would be through a screen recording live on Supergirl’s decision on who to save.

The 500 people that were being held at a federal building in National city or her who was currently in a remote warehouse far away from National city. The bombs located in both locations were on a timer of 27 minutes. Sadly the time on the bombs didn’t give Supergirl enough time to save both parties.

Lena sat beaten and bruised tied to a column somewhere on the second level of the warehouse, she couldn’t see any houses around just sand for miles. She was in a desert.

Lena watched as Supergirl wore her face contorted with pain and sorrow. Her face was flushed and her eyes were red with tears. She placed back and forth as the crowds behind her shouted for her to save the people who’s family were waiting for them outside on the streets.

Lena watched as Kara yelled through the earpiece, she was surely talking to Alex. She shook her head in disagreement with whatever answer she was given from the other end and glance at the clock that striked 12 minutes remaining. She shouted something else at the piece and let out a son and then she flew off.

Kara's pov-

Kara’s head felt like it was submerged under water, she looked all around her at the 100's of faces pleading her to save their family and friends, they didn’t understand the price they were asking her to pay. She had to let the woman she lived for…die.

Kara’s heart was beating so loudly in her ears that they managed to drown out most of the noise. Kara heard her earpiece getting feedback. Kara immediately began to ask for updates.

“Did you find her Alex?!” shouted Kara with a shaky voice through the comms. 

“No, Kara. This place would take me day to cover by car. I’m not gonna make it.” Alex whispered the last part with emotion, she felt as if she was letting her sister down.

“What am I gonna do Alex? I won’t survive this.” Said Kara with tears spilling down her cheeks as she wrapped an arm around her stomach to stop her from physically falling apart.

Alex took a deep breath before she said these words knowing how heavily they weighed.

“Kara…sometimes we just have to let the world burn in order to save ourselves. We’re all just humans trying to survive. Your emotions are just as valid as anyone else’s. Follow your heart.” Said Alex softly knowing well already where her sister would go. 

“Thank you, Alex.” Said Kara letting of a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. She then took off to follow her heart.

Back to Lena-

The screen had turned black as soon as Kara had caught flight. She silently cried as she thought back on her life, all the lost time between her and Kara. All of the great memories.

She knew Kara was selfless and she didn’t blame her for saving the people, the world always expects the hero to help them without ever considering them.  
Lena watched as the clock began to countdown from 1:25. She wasn’t going to lie, she was scared to death this wasn’t the kindest of ways to go.

She heard wind whistling in the distance, it kept getting stronger followed by an incredible booming noise. Lena jolted when she heard the booming noise, her heart began to pick up the pace as she heard something like a missile approaching.

A gust of wind hit the warehouse so hard every aluminum sheet groaned from it. Lena blinked as she heard loud crunching of gravel against shoes. She watched as the front doors opened up to reveal the hero standing with desperate expression on her face in an instant she was by Lena’s side breaking off the chain that held her against the column. 

Kara then speeded away from the warehouse, far away from the range of explosion. She carried Lena bridal style tightly against her chest. Lena sobbed hard against Kara’s chest. She couldn’t believe she’d see her again.

Kara then stopped at the top of a mountain and showered Lena with kisses and reassurances that she’d never let anyone hurt her.

“What about the people?” asked Lena now coming to realization.

Kara’s eyes began to water, she felt the pain of those people. But they would never feel her pain if she lost Lena. “I’d rather watch the world burn before I let something happen to you.” Said Kara with such a Stern voice. Her gaze was piercing.

They stayed on that mountain until Alex could tell them to come back. The people were not going to forgive the hero soon if at all.


End file.
